


In the house of love 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Romance, Series: In the house of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia has to share but she's feeling left out.<br/>This story is a sequel to In the house of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the house of love 2

## In the house of love 2

by Latoya

Disclaimer: Boys don't belong to me and no money is being made just fun. 

Summary: Sonia has to share, but she feels left out 

I would like to thank Elaine for all her help and encouragement and also for the great beta jobs that she does. Feedback is very very welcomed. 

* * *

"My room, my room, my roooooom," Sonia cried stubbornly. "You can't give it to him, it's my room." She stormed into her _room_ , slamming the door behind her. 

Blair rubbed his temples with both hands, trying to talk Sonia into sharing a room with Alec until they could buy a home for the growing family, was like trying to talk Jim into throwing away his house rules for good. The only thought that came into his head was Jim, Sonia was like him in every way, stubborn. 

"Sonia, come on honey it's only for a little while, he's your baby brother and don't you think he needs a place to sleep too?", he tried again. 

Through the door he could hear the muffled crying, Sonia was probably wrapped up in her favorite dark purple blanket that Uncle Simon had given her on her birthday, she held onto it like it was her only salvation. She loved that blanket, she loved anything that Uncle Simon gave her. "My room, my room, my room. Don' wanna shareeeeeeeee," came the long drawn out wail. 

Blair slumped his shoulders in defeat, the only thing that he could do now was to wait until Jim came home, maybe he could talk Sonia into sharing here room. It had been two months now since they had brought Alec home from the hospital and the crib had been placed in the bedroom but now they thought it was time that the baby shared a room with Sonia. Sonia now stayed in his old bedroom. 

Jim and Simon walked up the stairs to the loft shoulder to shoulder, both congratulating each other on the case that they just closed, and saving five peoples lives in the process. "How about a beer pal?", Jim said as he unlocked the loft door and invited Simon in. The first sound that reached his ears was the sound of Sonia sobbing. 

"Blair, what's going on?", Jim asked as the young man came up and handed him Alec. He nuzzled the baby's cheek, taking in the sweet smell of their young. 

"I told Sonia that I wanted to have Alec share rooms with her, and that's how she took it." He pointed to the closed door. "She reminds me of you, one hundred percent stubborn when you don't want to do something." 

Jim looked offended. "I am not Sandburg, you take that back. I am not stubborn." He said as he stomped his foot on the floor. 

Both Simon and Blair gave him a comical look. "Sure your right." Simon snorted and Blair laughed when Jim cuffed him on the back of his head. "Go on Jim, talk to her and see if you can convince her to give up her room." 

"Why Simon, you say that like you think that I can't do it." 

Simon gave him a shrug then turned him in direction of the door and the sobbing that could be heard from within. 

Jim walked up to door, knocking on it softly. "Sonia, what's the matter? You can talk to daddy you know that. There's nothing wrong with sharing a room with your little brother. Who knows you'll probably be good friends when you and him get older. Come on let Alec into your room." 

"Whaaaah. My room, my room." The sobbing grew louder now, making Blair, Simon and Jim cringe. 

"This looks like a job for a professional like Uncle Simon." Simon said as he ushered Jim to the side. He knocked twice on the door. "Sonia sweetie, this is Uncle Simon, can I come in and talk to you for a moment?" 

"Are you gonna make me give up my room?", came the watery reply. 

"No honey, I just want to talk to you and find out what's wrong." 

A few hearbeats and a sniffle later Sonia opened the door and let Simon in, closing it after him. Sonia had her purple blanket around her tighter. Simon sat on her small bed and pulled her into his lap. "Now tell Uncle Simon what's wrong, this all can't be about sharing." 

Sonia rubbed her teary eyes than whispered, "My daddies don't love me anymore," then she started to cry again. 

Simon hugged her tighter, letting her use his sleeve as a hanky. "Why do you say that sweetie? You know that's not true, me and your dads love you very much, how can you ever think different?" 

"Be...because all they do is pay attention to Alec, they don't care about me anymore see......", she showed him a wrinkled up piece of paper. 

Simon smoothed the paper out and it was some of Sonia's school work, the teacher had given her an A+ and an smiley face right beside it. "This is great Sonia, why didn't you show this to your dads?" 

"I tried but they didn't have time, they kept saying later and talking about the baby. They don't love me anymore and...and now they want to give him my room too." The sobs were back. 

"Aw sweety, they still love you, it's just that a baby requires a lot of attention and I know that it may seem that they forgot you but they didn't, they love you just as much as I do." 

"They do, how much, like this?" Sonia said, spreading her arms wide, her tears drying up." 

"More than that love, more than that. So can you share your room with Alec, knowing that they love you both?" 

"Okay Uncle Simon." The little girl hugged him tight as he picked her up. 

"Lets go beat up your dads, and then the next time they start to ignore you, just tell them that uncle Simon is going to come and get them okay." 

"Yeah," Sonia bounced in his arms. 

After much talking and reasoning (well bribing Sonia with candy), Alec got to share a room with his big sister. 

"You owe me," Simon said as he walked out the door and down to his car." 

"Yeah, yeah." Jim muttered as he watched Simon leave. 

Alec slept peacefully in his crib, but the blanket somehow had slipped down. Sonia looked at her purple blanket then put it over the baby said good night then climbed into her own bed and went to sleep. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
